


Oh, They're Just Playing...

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: Babies of Albion [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, baby!Merlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Hunith thinks Balinor should keep a sharper eye on the kids.
Series: Babies of Albion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923100
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Oh, They're Just Playing...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).




End file.
